Talk:Long Sword
This thing should be two handed. The physics seem way off here. Guildwars ought to make it have the same damage as a hammer but deal it in slashing, not blunt. More like Conan. Ubernoober 09:02, 4 October 2006 (CDT)Ubernoober :Right and throwing fireballs and summoning meteors is perfectly sane in the world of physics. 132.203.83.38 09:38, 11 February 2007 (CST) One of my favorite sword skins in the game. Almost all other swords look stubby by comparison. Arshay Duskbrow 23:24, 12 February 2007 (CST) :There are many swords that are just as long and with even thinner blades to exacerbate their length. ie. Gothic Sword, Runic Blade and Jade Sword. 132.203.83.38 15:19, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Of which, no perfect specimens are readily available for an affordable price. :P Arshay Duskbrow 23:18, 14 February 2007 (CST) Is there any sword in the game that has more or less the same skin as the blade of the long sword, without the hilt? Anyone besides my think that the Long Sword is ugly as sin dyed any color besides yellow and white? I mean talk about loss of texture! (T/ ) 10:33, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Longsword Longsword is loooooooooooooooooooooong. I am bobo 06:14, 22 February 2007 (CST) Beat me to it... Longcat is long! Shido 06:24, 22 February 2007 (CST) :My peni... oh forget it. 132.203.83.38 08:06, 1 March 2007 (CST) Rofl. -- [[User:Jasminethetender|'Jasmine']] '' 13:03, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :LMAO - Chrisworld 22:20, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Collectors and Weaponsmiths I've always wondered about this line: "They are also common at Collectors and weaponsmiths, where they usually have the appearance of a Rinblade or Short Sword instead of the one in the displayed image." Shouldn't it say "they have", without the 'usually'? I've never been to a collector or a weaponsmith that could craft this sword (in the Long Sword skin) in any campaign. Auslander 12:45, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :I remember it crafting the long sword version of the skin from droks when i first started. Apparently it only gives the rin (tiny/ugly) version of it now (just crafted it.... stupid sword). yeah, Long Sword is like one of the coolest (normal) sword in the game, and its soo hard to get in max! (hit "normal" i mean like a steel blade instead of like celestial witch is not steel) Different Skin, Same Sword? I was in pre with my ranger and i found a long sword, but it looked nothing like what you usually see..ill try to post a screenshot--Jafar The Swift 09:08, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :It's a shortsword or rinblade skin and it's well known that they have different skins in pre. Don't worry about it, you havn't found anything new. --58.84.172.215 09:11, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::mke i know what he is talking about, i got a long sword from a QUEST in pre it looks EXCALCTLY like a crystalline sword, ill post a screen 68.191.210.244 16:53, 6 August 2007 (CDT) alright i took a piv like 5 mins ago, here it is —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Bilburn ( ) . :old news Sirocco 17:26, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :That's the quest reward from The Prize Moa Bird and we already know about it. If you had gone to the Crystalline Sword page it would've told you. Also, your picture wil be deleted soon, it needs a name instead of the generic screenshot name GW gives you --Gimmethegepgun 17:28, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::"We" already know about it? Many people use the pages, and maybe they aren't "we." A reference to the pre-searing sword with the crystalline skin should be on the long sword page since that is what it's called. lol, you have painted black over your name xD :: Way to bring up a dead convo :P, many users do that to protect their privacy, although most do it to protect other's privacy. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 17:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Crafters in EotN Has anyone crafted Long Swords from the Weaponsmiths in EotN? Do they have the same puny Rinblade skin or are they the real Long Sword skin? I'd like to know this, because Sarad in Droknar's Forge can craft me something just as ugly and save big bucks with a free 15^50 inscription already added...but, if the Long Swords from EotN use the right skin, I'm willing to pay extra to buy an Inscription too. Anyone? (T/ ) 03:58, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :I haven't seen any long swords available from crafters, though that may just be me having enough swords as is. Sarad offers the short sword skin (to my dismay some 10 months ago). --Kale Ironfist 05:09, 22 September 2007 (CDT) The sword the Hairyback or whats his name is in Central Transfer Chamber crafts uses the "real" longsword skin BUT the color of the blade is different. It's partially yellow, as if gilded. Horribly ugly IMO; I much prefer the Tyrian chromed color. Right now I feel like I've been scammed out of 5K and 60 iron. Pffff... I guess I should upload a pic. 213.114.237.13 21:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Here's the crafted Longsword. Note yellow tint to blade: Numa Pompilius 21:22, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I kinda like it, tbh. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:25, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Ooops. Sorry, I'm retarded. It was just the light outside Lions Arch that made the sword look yellow. Outside Beetletun it had the normal silver color. My bad, sorry, apologies etc. Numa Pompilius 01:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) lol, its the blade that reflects something yellow in the area